


Fates Sense of humor has always been a bit twisted, Just like the Black brother’s darling mother

by Pygmypuffonacid



Series: Sirius You are not setting fire to the library, We can salt and burn The black family legacy Without torching The literature [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Regulus Black Lives, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Who knew the first Muggle lady black would literally drag the family name out of week old shit.The story is otherwise known as how Reggie finally got a girlfriend.And old Wallie would’ve gone ballistic, Sirius Just wanted to toast to it.
Series: Sirius You are not setting fire to the library, We can salt and burn The black family legacy Without torching The literature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822156
Kudos: 12





	Fates Sense of humor has always been a bit twisted, Just like the Black brother’s darling mother

Sarah reed was the first Female subterranean sanitation engineer certified in the city of London in 1963 she had been working for nearly 20 years when she stumbled across what she thought was a body under Ferris Street just across from grimmold place , The sewer system there was ancient going back  
Prompt  
The sewer system there was ancient going back To the time of the Romans improvements have been made in technology but for some odd reason any time they tried to install anything fiberglass for more modern than cast-iron piping it would crack and clogs at a level that was ridiculous so they were stuck with sewage technology from the late 1800s, Some thing that was Sarah’s specialty having grown up on a rice farm in South Wales, Something seen rarely in the country her grandfather did his own irrigation work by hand teaching Sarah and her brothers to construct Irrigation systems using medieval techniques it came in dead useful when there were cut back’s and hiring freezes Sarah had job security no one else knew how to deal with it or wanted to with the hand pumping that was required to get rid of some of the more stubborn fat burges That formed around this part of a system.

She had been taking a shovel down to a suspect in fat burge when she heard What sounded like moaning, Or groaning or quite possibly a stilll corpse warm Corpse Breaking wind as its sphincter gave way before the onset of rigor mortise. She had found a few dead bodies in the sewer since the start of her career but nothing like this.  
Has she wandered a little deeper into the system closer to the ancient pipes of Grimm old place She saw a bit of movement rustling of what appeared to be a cape. She gripped her Shovel tighter Preparing to swing praying it wasn’t a massive nest of rats they were bloody annoying and she had gotten her fifth shot for rabies in the last decade less than a week previous she wasn’t enthusiastic about the prospect of another round. As she walked a bit closer she put the Cape bundle with the blunt end of the spade. The response she got was swearing in English thankfully.

And more grunting gurgling as if whoever it was was struggling to breathe and speak.

Sarah finally got up the courage to pull back the fabric after reassuring herself it wasn’t a rat infestation, And what she saw for her was a straight out of a horror movie, It was human body of a man that was bleeding from the neck barely cut looked like it was a dash with deep gouges that we were about an inch wide pouring blood and then smooth skin before skipping to the next cut and the body was thin as if he had just crawled out of Auschwitz Or suffered from the worst kind of Anorexia imaginable. It was a man from his appearance she thought, His eyes were open and staring and he was still gasping she only got the word, “ serious”. Before she was reaching for her walkie-talkie and calling for back up or what there was within the underground sewer system it was just Tony down near Kings Cross who would take ages to get there and help her move this poor unfortunate soul in need of assistance she did the only thing she could think of she pulled out the sanitary gauze she kept on her person, And the water she kept in a flask near her shoulder she poured a bit onto the gauze and clean his wound around the neck before pouring the water around his mouth and into it the man was so thin she couldn’t tell if he was dehydrated or not.

When the water reached his lips something utterly baffling happened it was if he had gone through a decade of nutrient shakes in a second the bone and sinew that had been so visible on a starving man before was replaced with strong muscle and a healthy glow though his eyes still look the same scared and searching for help she heard a loud pop as what looks to be his abdomen When the water reached his lips something utterly baffling happened it was if he had gone through a decade of nutrient shakes in a second the bone and sinew that had been so visible on a starving man before was replaced with strong muscle and a healthy glow though his eyes still look the same scared and searching for help she heard a loud pop as what looks to be his abdomen Transformed into something that looked moderately normal.

Sarah couldn’t help it even with everything she had seen she started screaming, And the man she had found started gasping, Body transformation or not he was still bleeding from a neck wound, So she scramble to Get back into the proper headspace and ask questions later. As she heard the scrambling and scraping of what could only be Tonys boots coming to investigate finally.

The man in front of her who had pullEd a disturbing Houdini Finally lost consciousness as her back up came into view His eyes finally closing most likely from exhaustion or whatever the hell he just happened to Tony befuddled helped her haul the poor man, Out of the sewer and on to the road service in downtown Central London a few meters up thank God they had installed the elevator in the basement of number seven grimmold When they were updating the Pinetree further from the intersection, It made such situations as transporting and unconscious mystery man much more convenient they didn’t need a stretcher just a great deal of muscle and a little help from the local garbage man who had been passing named Vinny Tony’s cousin he hopefully recruited considering Sarah was starting to show the strain of carrying the stranger up to the surface.

The team of paramedics that met them about 10 minutes later traffic in London was horrible, Manage to get the mystery man loaded onto a stretcher and Sarah gave her statement to a few coppers but she heard a grant grunt from her stranger When one of the paramedics managed to rouse him for a moment asking his name. She barely managed to make out the words regulus as if it was supposed to mean something she vaguely remember something from astronomy class in third grade. A star next to the dog store across a quadrant some thing called the lion hearted, The star regulus it certainly suited the man in that moment. His look was furious and he was staring directly at her before he fainted back onto the gurney.

Sarah finished her shift and Made a few inquiries on to the coppers who frequented the district near Grimmold place , One of the detectives had spent the last two decades trying to track down a supplier of airborne narcotics that caused the strangest hallucinations ever reportn in central London, They called the supplier the Obliviater, Someone named Orion black he had been alluding them for years.

The officers were able to tell her he had been taken a strange man she thought was named regulus to Queens College in London to the public charity hospital, He needed surgery to repair a grievous injury like that.

It took her three days but she did visit the Man in the Icu Long-term care unit he was under strict supervision he had the fortitude and strength as well as the chart readings of a man who had been starved for years but looked perfectly normal on the surface. The stranger wasn’t speaking to the doctors but when he saw her she got him to answer a few questions, His name was regulus black she had heard him correctly and he needed to get in touch with his brother sirius... It was an interesting problem given he had no address and he was effectively chained to a heart monitor in the intensive care unit of the largest hospital in this part of London under constant surveillance from a nurse that was stationed right outside his door the big fellow never took his eyes off him some thing about a previous Escape attempt, That actually made Sarah laugh before the stranger now called regulus glared at her with accusation in his features it just made the whole situation attack bit more humorous she would wait to ask him the more pressing questions for a later visit regulus barely stay awake for a few minutes given his current condition she left the flowers and bear on his bedside table and left at the end of her lunch break she went back the next day hoping regulus would be conscious.

The stranger was certainly making life a bit more interesting it was better than going home and watching pointless while waiting for an Indian take away,


End file.
